Tattooed on your soul
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: Meet Deidara Uzumaki. Lives by himself with his younger brother Naruto, attends high school, has several small jobs, and can't seem to understand what the hell Sasori is trying to tell him. His life isn't the weirdest one though. Meet Sasori Akasuna. Hot, popular, yet an enigma. No one knows what goes on behind closed doors. yaoi/child care/SasoDei/AU/mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1: Preview thoughts

**Author's note: **omg omg omg! Another story! Muahaha, but don't get too excited yet, because this is basically just a preview, not the main 1st chapter. Sorry. I'll post the main 1st chapter later...

**Disclaimer: **sadly I don't own any of these characters or their super cool equipment!

**Summary (full): **Deidara has a secret to keep. He also has a child to take care of without any parents while attending school. He also has to keep up his grades while keeping a low profile. He also had to avoid the snake-like science teacher. He also has to save one of his best friends while falling in love. Maybe it won't be so bad though? Of course it will... because no one can learn about his past... E**ver**. While a tattoo may mean nothing to someone like you... They mean the world to him... And so far only one person knows why... but by the end of this story, maybe two? Or three? Or a while group called the Akatsuki may know?

Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, hurt, molestion, rape, smex, all the good sticky stuff basically.

* * *

I slowly dragged the hot stylus across my stomach and wrote yet another phrase in my mother language.

{私は"私はあなたを愛して"と言ったら、あなたも私を憎むだろうか？}

_(__**Japanse:**__ If I said "I love you", would you hate me too?)_

I hissed in pain at the feel of my burning skin, but it didn't hurt as much as it used to. After all, every month I wrote a phrase or character on my skin. Ever since I learned how to do it... So it's been about... 7 years?

I used to do tattoo art on other people, because I was very gifted at it. My family used a special stylus that had different buttons on it that could change the color of the burn (it changed the temperatures actually causing the color of the skin to change), so may people liked to come to my shop to get it used on them. One day i tried it on myself though... Using a mirror.

I made the butterfly "Blue morpho"'s wing... Next to my eye. On my left eyes there's now a brilliant sapphire wing about the size of my cheek framing my eye, but I hide it... behind my blond bangs...

I looked back down at my nude body. My skin color was a naturally tan sun-kissed color. It's slim and flexible, but also had subtle muscles lining my arms and torso. So many different words, phrases, poems, speeches, etc. littered my body...

And in many different languages too...

{Tout le monde le sait

Personne ne le dit

La connaissance commune meilleur indicibles

Les ténèbres en lumière les combats

L'obscurité se bat lumière

Lumière s'efforce d'existence

Sombre prospère pour le pouvoir

Personne ne peut vivre sans l'autre

Nul ne peut être avec un autre

Et oui, la bataille continue

Perce dark light

Sombre lumière engloutit

Peut être qu'un jour

Le temps nous dira

Peut être qu'un jour

La lumière se développeront

Sombre ne sera plus}

_(__**French: **__Everyone knows it_

_No one says it_

_Common knowledge best untold_

_Light fights darkness_

_Darkness fights light_

_Light strives for existence_

_Dark thrives for power_

_None can live without the other_

_None can be with another_

_And so, the battle continues_

_Light pierces dark_

_Dark engulfs light_

_Maybe one day_

_Time will tell_

_Maybe one day_

_Light will thrive_

_Dark will be no more)_

{ 光在黑暗中閃耀著明亮的

為什麼大家都喜歡光？

為什麼他們不能看到背後的影子嗎？

接近光

是借鑒較接近的黑暗

調情的光

是睡覺的黑暗

為了愛情淡了

是的黑暗的慾望

人們應該避免光

因此，從黑暗中保存

為什麼大家都喜歡光？

為什麼他們所有的黑暗吞沒? }

_(__**Traditional Chinese: **__Light shines brightest in the dark_

_Why does everyone like light?_

_Why can't they see the shadow behind?_

_To approach light_

_Is to draw nearer the dark_

_To flirt with light_

_Is to sleep with the dark_

_To love light_

_Is to lust for the dark_

_People should avoid the light_

_And thus be preserved from the dark_

_Why does everyone like light?_

_Why does the dark engulf them all?)_

{I første omgang var der lys

Så kom den mørke

De to kæmpede om herredømmet

Mørk blev tæmmet

Og blev et aktiv for lys

Den anden side af mønten

Så en dag

Light fandt værre

Inden selve kernen af dets aktiver

De to sider af en mønt

Og nu tomheden opsluger det ...

Hvem vil vinde?

Eller er de for evigt skulle være fra hinanden? …}

_(__**Danish: **__At first there was light_

_Then came the dark_

_The two fought for domination_

_Dark was tamed_

_And became an asset of light_

_The second side of the coin_

_Then one day_

_Light found worse_

_Within the very core of its asset_

_The two sides of a coin_

_And now the emptiness engulfing it..._

_Who will win?_

_Or are they forever meant to be apart?...)_

{Selbst wenn im Licht /

noch eine Spur der Dunkelheit vorhanden ist /

Egal, ob es in meinen Gedanken ist /

Egal, ob es in meinen Gefühlen ist /

Ich trage die Dunkelheit /

Ob ich es will oder nicht /

Die Dunkelheit hat mich eroberte/

Ich verlor das Licht /

Die Dunkelheit eroberte mich /

Ich bete, dass der Schatten es nicht wird...}

_(__**German:**__ Even when in light_

_There's always a taint of the dark_

_Whether it be in my thoughts_

_Whether it be in my feelings_

_I wear the dark_

_Whether I want it or not_

_The dark invaded me_

_I lost light_

_The dark invaded me_

_I pray the shadow will not...)_

I wrote all of these phrases, poems, and quotes on my stomach of course and even had my sister write about 3 of them on my back (she had the gift of a steady hand too... before she died...) where no one could see them. They were all in different directions though, so if someone even ever wanted to read them all, they'd have to turn my in different ways and hold me on odd positions.

Of course, those were only the phrases... the other characters I had were all in my mother language of Japanese, and were usually only one word. These I hid more easily like on my shoulder or maybe upper leg.

{嫌い}

_(hate)_

{愛}

_(love)_

{私に

自分

私の

私}

_(me_

_myself_

_my_

_I)_

{キス}

_(kiss)_

{性}

_(sex)_

{殺す}

_(kill)_

and many more, but the first tattoo I ever did myself was the butterfly wing framing my eye, and the second tattoo I ever did was my name... Right above my heart.

{デイダラ}

_(Deidara)_

Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't one of those people who slit their wrists and cut themselves to get out of depression or anything, I did this because I wanted to. And no, I wasn't a masochist, what I mean my "I wanted to", is that I wrote down the things that I felt meant a lot to me... That mattered...

Like the poems I wrote about light and dark, they were usually related to something important that happened to me that I didn't want to forget... And I never would and/or will.

Like my art...

My true art was fleeting...

Like emotions.

Faces.

People.

Feelings...

But another art was eternal...

Of course I knew 'eternality' was art too, it just wasn't a good art...

I didn't like eternal things, because no matter what, nothing is truly eternal... Even if it's something that seems eternal, like a relationship for example. It still had fleeting factors, such as the feelings you have _during_ that relationship; you see what I mean?

No?

Well it doesn't matter, it's my opinion anyways, so why should I give a damn about what anyone else thinks?

And I know that many people may think that tattoo art is 'eternal', but it's not. Even though after like 80 years after you die your skin will rot away and so will the tattoo, but that's not what I'm getting at. what I was trying to say, is the feelings that comes with it.

I mean- what is art? Truly?

It's something appealing or pleasing to the eye. Something that _**that **_person finds dazzling, pretty, intriguing.

Like tattoos. Some of them may not be pleasing to you, but to other people they carry certain feelings, so it may be art to them. And tattoo art is fleeting because everytime you look at that tattoo you have -even if it's only slightly- different feelings about that tattoo each time you look at it.

You see what I mean now?

Still no?

Well screw this, because this is _my_ shitty story about _my_ shitty life including _my_ shitty feelings about _my_ **spectacular** friends.

* * *

**Author's note: **okay, so main chapter one I'll be posting later^^. This si just a preview about what goes on in Dei's head basically.


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

**Author's note: **okay, so the first official chapter. Oh and by the way, I have a song in this chapter that will be in some other chapters too. It's called "Shooting Star" bu owl city, and when the song comes up you can instead just listen to it on YouTube then read the lyrics I have typed or something. You know, so you can imagine Dei's great voice? And in this chapter it's less informational and serious and more playful and silly. Sorry about that, but I just wanted to lighten up the suspense for a bit.

You tube . com (slash) watch?v=dAT7q3CzXjQ

Remove spaces and replace "(slash)" with "/"

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of the Naruto characters in this nor the awesome song played and all of those rights belong to their awesome authors/writers/artist/etc.

* * *

I began my usual routine, but the only problem was that this time;

1) I was now in America instead of Japan.

2) Today was the 1st day of school.

3) I had to get Naruto ready for school also.

Basically, today was going to be a pain.

I woke up at 5:00 and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth, comb my hair and tie it up, and also shower. Then (5:30) I went in my room to change into my school uniform- luckily it was already long enough to hide most of my tattoos. It's not as if I actually needed to hide them, it was just that no one except for Naru knew about them yet, so I was... careful.

I went downstairs (5:48) and rechecked my bag. Lastly, I went over to the stove and began to make breakfast and lunch. For lunch I made a casual bento including:

Simmered taro,

konjac,

Lotus root,

Flower cut Kintoki carrots,

Simmered Kwai,

Snow peas,

And grilled pork tenderloin (half a pound) with garlic as the main food instead of rice etc. It wasn't anything fancy, just the usual because I really didn't have much time to cook anything else. (6:30)

The worst part is that I wasn't even done with my part during the day yet.

"Naru sweetie un, time to wake up!" I called up the stairs in my usual melodic motherly voice, and just like that the sound of pitter-pattering feet came to my ears and soon enough a dandelion head popped at the top of the staircase. He still had bedhead, teehee.

"Morning Dei-chan!" Naruto beamed at me. He was 7 and turning 8 in October, so he finished 1st grade back in Japan. Here in America, he was just beginning 2nd grade though, so he was still young. Luckily ever since I was teaching him both English and Japanese.

Our parents spoke in Japanese, but I was had been adopted from America, so even though I knew both languages, I was stubborn and chose to only speak English (my parents could understand English). Sadly, Naruto was still young and didn't know English yet. He always went around following me like a lost puppy, but he still couldn't understand what the hell I was saying, so I began to teach him. Everyone around us kept telling me that it wasn't fair for him and that it was too hard, that he wouldn't be able to do it at the young age of 5, but soon enough he proved their dumb faces wrong by learning and Mastering English too. Yeah, it took a long 3 years (by 2 he could speak perfectly- for a toddler anyways), but in the end he pulled it off.

That was something Naruto and I had in common. No matter how many times people said that we couldn't do something or that we couldn't make it, we always proved them wrong. And if you ask me, I'd say he's always looked up to me more than our _real_ parents since I always taught him; therefore spending more time with him.

Even now, When I turned 18 they shipped me off here faster than I could even ask why. Once I arrived and moved in, I learned why... And I won't tell you yet.

After a year though, childcare called saying that Naruto was going berserk. Something about him denying food and claiming me to 'abducted' like in one of those weird movies that he probably watched with me. So yeah, i had to fly all the way back to Japan just to calm him down and tell him I was okay like they asked, but after I said he had to leave... He didn't let go.

They literally had to call out like 4 burly bodyguard guys just to pry him off me, and even after that he kept crying... and crying... and crying... So after about 7 hours straight of Naru just crying and begging, they came to a conclusion that it would be best for me to keep him. Of course I accepted though, because I never liked the Idea of leaving Naruto in the first place. So yeah, now I'm 19 and we've both officially moved to America and this's my first day of school.

Terrific.

* * *

"You're already changed un?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep!" Naruto whined in protest. I rolled my eyes with a smirk at his eagerness, but began to cook again nonetheless for our breakfast.

"Did you brush your teeth already yeah?"

"Yep!"

"Shower?"

"..."

"You'll have to do it tonight then un"

"Okay!"

"Did you make your bed?"

"Yup!"

"Check your bag yeah?"

"MmHmm!"

"brush your hair un?"

"..."

"Naruto un, you know that lion's mane of yours isn't going to tame itself" I gave the mini blonde a pointed look.

"But my hair is always all tangled when I wake up!" Naruto whined.

"Un, I don't care. You want to look nice on your first day right?"

Naruto huffed, but pulled out the bin holding all out brushed and clips anyways.

"It's no fair. You're hair's always so long and silky, and when I run my fingers through it it's never knotted, so why is mine all fluffy?" He mused to himself while running the comb through his ocean of golden curls.

"I think you got Daddy's hair" I smiled at him. Of course I was adopted, so Minato and Kushina weren't my parents, but I liked to think of them that way because they truly were nice people. I seriously did feel bad for them when Naruto totally ditched them to move away with me to America, but hey. Now they can have some alone time to try and be young again... **Keyword:** _try _considering they're like 40 by now.

I finished cooking the eggs with some mushrooms and cheese, cut them the final product in half, and placed them on two plates that already held a bun each of my own special cinnamon bread.

"Ready for Breakfast Naru-kun?" I asked him as he ditched the brush entirely and dashed for the table. "Wash your hands first" I reminded him again receiving an annoyed grunt in return.

"Only if you sing **the song **on our drive~" Naruto grinned at me, knowing how annoyed I got when he made me sing.

"Can't you ever just live your life without me singing any songs? You have the radio don't you? People will make fun of you hear if you sing on the toilet..."

"Well I'm not singing on the toilet now am I? I'm asking by older brother who has the voice of angels to sing **the song **later on~ Come on, you know it's a good luck charm" His foxy grin widened. That's another trait that ran in their family (and somehow I got). Our identical -and equally epic- foxy grins.

It was the truth though. I always sang that song to him, ever since he was a baby when he had nightmares. Our parents literally had no vocal talent whatsoever, so they'd play on the piano and violin when I sang the song to him. They loved my singing too. Was I really that great? i sounded average to me...

"Smart alic"

"Jealous are we?" he giggled again.

"Hurry up un so we can eat and get out of here, or we'll be late to school" I huffed as he dried his hands and sat down with me.

"Yay! Cinnamon bread!" He cheered childishly before slicing it open and stuffing in his eggs to make it a sandwich. I did the same. (7:50)

After breakfast I dumped out dishes in the sink and grabbed my bad. I re-checked all of Naruto's things while he complained and told me about how I didn't "trust him" to check his own stuff, but whatever. I knew he forgot to put in his lunchbox... Again. So in the end he ended up smiling at me apologetically and taking my also 'oh-so-very-amazing' cooking and shoving it in his orange backpack anyway.

"Got everything un?" I asked again.

"Un!" Naruto cheered. He picked up on my speech habit once in awhile too.

We both hopped in the car -him in a car seat- and I turned the key silently while listening to my dark blue car roar to life. (8:00)

I put the vehicle into drive and swiftly left the driveway.

"Song time! I need the luck!" Naruto began to babble.

"Fine! Now shush-shush!" I hissed at his playfully before clearing my throat and beginning.

..~*~..

"Close your tired eyes, relaxing them.

Count from 1 to 10 and open them.

All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time.

Way up in the air, you're finally free, and you can stay up there, right next to me.

All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time.

When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,

Then it's time for you to shine.

Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are.

Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,

'cause it's time for you to shine.

Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight.

Wo-oh, wo-oh, wo-oh.

Brighter than a shooting star,

Shine no matter where you are, tonight.

Gazing through my eyes, when the fire starts,

And fan the flame so hot, it melt our hearts.

All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time.

Let your colors burn, and brightly burst, into a million sparks, but all dispersed and illuminate a world,

That'll try to bring you down,

But not this time.

When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,

Then it's time for you to shine.

Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are.

Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,

'cause it's time for you to shine.

Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight.

Wo-oh, wo-oh, wo-oh.

Brighter than a shooting star,

Shine no matter where you are, tonight.

A thousand heartbeats beating time, and makes this dark planet come alive. So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine.

When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,

Then it's time for you to shine.

Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are.

Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,

'cause it's time for you to shine.

Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight.

Wo-oh, wo-oh, wo-oh.

Brighter than a shooting star,

Shine no matter where you are, tonight."

The sparks stopped and the feeling of heaven slowly left the air...

..~*~..

"You have an amazing voice..." Naruto whispered as he looked back at me with a lazy smile. I kept watching the road, but cracked a foxy grin back at him.

"Yeah un? Well be jealous! Because your voice sounds like a dying cow!"

"Hey! Last time you said it was a dying whale! Make up your mind dattebayo!"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled up to the school that went by the name 'Konohagakure', but Naruto and I called it 'Konoha' for short.

"Good luck at school kit un" I winked at him. Yeah, Kit was his nickname because of his fox-like features. Maybe it was the whiskers? Maybe the Orange? _Bleh_, I hated orange... But I have to say, Naruto's the only guy I know who can wear orange and still look cute.

"But..." Naruto suddenly looked like he didn't want to go anymore. "I don't want to leave you" He pouted at me.

"Nuh-uh. That's not working this time fishcake. You're going to school whether you like it or not, and none of that 'I want Deidara!' crap, got it? You're going to complete the full day of school then I'll come pick you up after, okay? Besides, No one's around to pick you up early because I have to go to school myself. If there's a complaint made about me not being here to pick you up early, then people might have to take you away from me Naru, and you don't want that now do you? Childcare services only said 'N'yeah, we can give it a shot' when they gave me permission to keep you, so that's not a definite 'yes!', meaning that until I've proven myself equip enough to take care of a child, you have to be a good boy" I explained to him in a motherly way. "Can you do that Kit?" I cupped his cheek. Naruto nuzzled his face into my palm until the extra pair of lips began to peck his cheek. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that ever since I was a child I've had a birth defect of having an extra mouth on each of my palms? Well yeah, I do. Usually I have fingerless gloves to cover them though...

"Un..." Naruto pouted again before opening the door and hopping out. I quickly pulled on an extra pair of fingerless gloves that I always kept in my car drawer out, put them on, then followed after Naruto to put him in school.

The building was warm and surprisingly childish. I was actually sort of embarrassed to be there...

"Hello?" A woman asked us. She had two red triangular tattoos on her cheeks along with a gruff voice that reminded me of a bark. "I'm Mrs. Inuzuka, can I help you ma'am?" She asked in a bored tone. Naruto began a laughing fit though which sure caught her attention.

"Yeah, Hi un" I said as politely as I could. "This is my little brother Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm Deidara Iwa. I came to drop him off"

The woman looked down at the book in front of her and ran her red fingernails down the page.

"It says here that Naruto's guardian is Mr..." She paused for a moment. "Deidara Iwa..." Then she looked back up at me.

"That's me yeah" I nodded.

She froze.

Stared.

Looked back at the book as if to make sure the information was correct,

Then cleared her throat trying to ignore that little detail because her mutt-like pride would never allow her to apologies to someone younger than her.

"Understood, and when shall you be picking him up?" She looked at the clock. 8:35. My call started in 25 minutes.

"Around 3 un" I looked back down at Naruto who was still giggling slightly. "Okay fishcake? I'll be back by three ten at the latest yeah... And no fighting on the first day un, got it?" I raised an elegant blond eyebrow.

"Got it!" he beamed at me.

"Okay, he's all signed in" She grunted before going back to reading her book about training dogs.

* * *

"Without a second so spare..." I mumbled as I silently slid into my first classroom and chose a seat off to the side- in that sort of area where people don't notice you. The good side.

After about 7 more minutes the classroom was full, and the only empty seat was next to me. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't being avoided, it's just that I sent anyone who tried to sit next to me nasty glares. Yeah, when I wasn't in motherly mode, I was a total prick who tried to attract 7% of attention to myself once in awhile.

"Hello students!" A broad voice echoed through the small auditorium. In came a tall guy with a black beard, black hair, tan skin, and a cigarette in his mouth. Oh, and by the way, this was health class. "I'm Asuma and- Akasuna's late again?" He cut himself off. "I mean seriously, today's the first day!" He began to babble on about some crap.

Suddenly the door slid open though to reveal a lazy looking redhead with bed hair, half lidded caramel eyes, pale skin, slightly short, and messy looking clothing.

"Akasuna Sasori" The old teacher grinned. If you ask me, he seemed to be specifically out to embarrass the poor kid. I mean, there could be _**tons**_ of reasons why he was late. It wasn't really fair... In my opinion anyways. "Late even on the first day?" He stood up and walked over to the kid.

"Is that really a surprise?" 'Sasori' rolled his eyes. Hey, didn't 'Sasori' mean 'Scorpion' in Japanese?

Asuma gave out a rich laugh yanking me from my thoughts.

"Not for you Sasori" He chuckled again. "Hmm, seating now eh?" He mumbled as he scanned the room.

Aw shit. I knew I should have let someone sit next to me... And no, I wasn't upset because the cute redhead was gonna sit next to me, I was upset because he seemed to be the center of attention while I was trying to lay low.

Terrific.

"Over there, next to the blond girl" The sensei pointed to me.

"Girl!? Why did you lie to me!?" Some kid that I yelled at earlier called out.

"Because I _**am**_ a guy!" I yelled back to him while glaring at the awestruck teacher who obviously had no clue either.

"Oh... really?" he asked.

"You gotta problem with that?" I hissed at him. What was this teacher's problem? Back in Japan they barely even looked at me, but here...

"Anyways" he cleared his throat as the redhead finally reached his seat and put his stuff down next to me. "Time for class!" He spit out the cigarette.

I couldn't help but notice Sasori winced when he hit his hand on the table slightly and hissed when the teacher began to yelling. He had such a perfect facade up earlier too... Maybe he got a bunch of bruises from falling off his bike or something?

Psh, why should I care? All_ I_ needed to worry about was getting good grades so I could keep Naruto...

Yet I already had attention drawn to myself... This was going to be a hard new life...

This was going to be a long year...

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Do you know how that feels?

**Author's note: **Okay, sorry for the long wait. Lately I've just been so stocked up on random crap that no ideas were coming towards me .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto _or _Harry Potter characters in this story.

**Warnings: **Deidara curses allot in this chapter and envisions hot guys' skin. Please excuse his not totally sane second voice and mentions of toxic chemical vocabulary.

_'Deidara Thinking'_

_**Deidara's second voice**_

"Talking"

**Zet talking**

_Su talking_

"~Singing~"

* * *

My school was called Shippuden. There were different sections too. Konohagakure (it was strange how it had the same name as Naru's school), Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Uzushiogakure, Amegakure, Otogakure, Takigakure, Sunagakure, and lastly Akatsuki.

All of the sections were like you're class, your group. You were always with them... Except Akatsuki. I was put in that group.

Akatsuki was a group for excelled students. They didn't only excel in math or English, no, They had to have excelled in **all** classes. Naruto and I always called them 'ninja' just for fun, but when I figured out I was put in that group, I was actually surprised.

Since there were only 11 members though, it wasn't considered an official group, so they still had classes with other groups. Like my main groups were Akatsuki, Konohagakure, and Iwagakure. The Sasori guy was surprisingly in most of my classes except for a few. He was in Akatsuki, Konohagakure, and Sunagakure.

All of the groups had symbols too. Like Iwagakure was two rocks or boulders as far as I could tell, Konohagakure was a leaf symbol, Sunagakure looked like an hourglass to me, but I was told it was a gourd, and there were many others.

Anyways, so it was Monday. My classes were:

Health- Konohagakure

English- Iwagakure

Science- Akatsuki

Art- Akatsuki

Foreign Language- Akatsuki

Physical Education- Akatsuki

I had already completed health class though -which much annoyance- and English, so I was off to Science.

I'll admit, it was freaking hard trying to navigate around the school, but with the help of some girls who mistook me for one too, I managed to find the science room with time to spare. I easily snuck in and took a seat to the back of the room.

'_What to do, what to do...' _I pulled out a scrap piece of paper from my binder and began to doodle. Okay, so I should probably tell you now, that apart from being great at cooking, all my classes, and singing, I'm also a good artist. I know I now might sound like a 'perfect', but I'm not. For one thing, I can't tell squat about the difference between a 5 year old and a 15 year old. I've realized that over the years, everyone just reminds me of a child in a way. I guess after spending so much time with children you just naturally think of everything as children.

You know? Like when you're parents treat you like a kid even though you're like at your _wedding_? They're really probably just feeling lonely. Once you've haven kids and they're already getting married, you life is sort of... over... bland. It's not like you can go skydiving at the age of 60-70.

{في بعض الأحيان عندما أقول؛

"أوه، أنا بخير"

أريد شخصا

للبحث لي في عيون ويقول

"قل الحقيقة"}

_(__**Arabic: **__Sometimes when I say;_

_"Oh, I'm fine"_

_I want someone_

_to look me in the eyes and say_

_"Tell me the truth")_

Yep. That was good enough. That's what my sister said to me before she had died. When the explosion went off, she was coughing up blood and, like, choking on her own blood. I asked her what to do. She told me to call 911 etc. When I put down the phone, I ran straight back by her side like the loyal 7-year-old I was.

Does it hurt? I asked her. It was a dumb question considering half her body was obliterated, but deep within my mind I just wasn't quite ready to accept the fact that she would die.

I knew she would.

She knew she would.

She took in a shaky breath, then out on a weak smile. It was so small that anyone else probably wouldn't see it, but I was looking for _any_ sign of reassurance, so I saw it.

I'm fine. She replied. She looked so frail... and red. Yet she still seemed to glow and seem so... brave.

Unlike me.

Do you know how that feels?

Her eyes didn't seem so alright though. Like she was lying. I knew those eyes. Those were the same eyes she'd put up when she didn't want me to see something.

That something was the truth.

Tell the truth. I stared her straight in the eyes. I didn't even blink or move when her crimson fingers began to carelessly paint my face.

That was when the real Deidara was born.

Do you know how _that_ feels?

It almost feels like... Never mind.

That's when she told me. That's when she told me that she'd always wanted someone to tell her that...

Then she told me my new responsibilities. How I was now responsible, and how I would have to behave in my new foster family.

Underneath I was crying my eyes out a whining and wailing, but on the outside I stood strong and soaked up every bit of information her fading mouth would release...

* * *

"Welcome to science class" A smooth voice called out, yanking me from my thoughts. And was it just me, or did he sound as though he was hissing? And another thing, when did like 10 other people get in the classroom.

There was a tall pale guy with long raven hair tied back in a ponytail. Hah, he takes good care of his hair considering it's so pretty, huh. His eyes were a vibrant crimson color and I had this weird urge to tattoo three comma like symbols in a circle on his neck... Weird symbol but hey, it seemed like it would suit him.

Next to him sat a blue skinned guy who was also tall. He had dark blue spiky hair that reached to about his middle back. About 5 inches shorter than mine... He also had large seashell white eyes and pearly white teeth. I couldn't help but think how cool he would look if he let me tattoo gill-like markings on his face...

On the next table next to them was -yet another tall guy- an albino with silver hair that was slicked back in an almost Draco Malfoy style... His looked more... "Natural" though. You know, like he didn't try and make it that way? Like his hair just naturally fell back on his perfectly shaped skull... He had brilliant lavender eyes and milky pale skin. He also wore a cross across his chest... He'd look damn good if he let me tattoo a scythe near his collar bone...

Next to him sat another tall guy with caramel tan skin and jade green eyes. Strangely enough his sclerae were red though. Psh, Christmas eyes much? He'd look cool if he let me tattoo maybe a few stitch-like designs up his arms... Or face. He'd still look handsome either way.

On the next table was a cool guy with grassy-green hair. Half his skin was white while the other half was black. Literally. And not even tan-ish, just plain paper white and tar black... His eyes though were what caught my attention. They were a beautiful golden topaz color. I wondered if all the half of his body was white and the whole other half was black... If so, then I'd probably tattoo vines with ivy leaves up his white arm... I seriously doubted the tattoo would show up on his black side.

Next to him was another pale guy with raven black hair, but this one was wearing an orange pumpkin-mask... or was it an orange lollipop mask? Either way, he just emitted the aura of childishness. I'd probably tattoo the same comma like symbols on him too since he reminded me so much of the over dude with long hair.

On the last table -other than mine- was a tall man with carrot orange hair, extremely pale skin, and chameleon lilac eyes. Even his sclera were lilac... And what I mean by chameleon is that his eyes had rings lining them... I'd probably tattoo the word "Rinnegan" on him shoulder blade. Why "Rinnegan" you ask? Because it means "Three Great Eye Techniques" in Japanese, and that's just what popped in my head when I saw his dazzling eyes... I mean, yeah he had a bunch of piercings in places I didn't even know you _could_ pierce, but somehow he still looked gorgeous like the rest of all the men in the room... And woman. That's right.

Next to him sat another blunette, but this one was female. Holy crap. There was actually a female in the class! Anyways, she had amber-orange eyes and a lip piercing. Her indigo hair was placed in an elegant bun atop her head along with a brilliant flower which seemed to be origami. If I could tattoo anything on her, it would probably be rose on her shoulder...

Yeah I liked tattoo's on the upper body. You got a problem with that?

And lastly, in the back, sat me. Tan skin, sapphire blue eyes, tattoo's littering my hidden chest, shoulders, one wrist, one ankle, one on my neck, and a few others in other places. Long golden topaz hair that fell to my waist along with a curtain of hair covering my left eye. Plush pink full lips, slim waist, annoyingly slightly larger hips, fingerless gloved hands and a secret birth defect.

Yep.

That's me.

But wait, there was someone else.

Next to me...

Bloody red bed-head hair that looked as though he just had sex and half-lidded bedroom eyes to complete the '_you can't touch this_' image. Pale skin, slightly short, muddy brown eyes...

Okay. So I wasn't the last one. The last one was Sasori Akasuna...

_'A tattoo for him too? Nah, he doesn't deserve one...'_

_**Why not? **_

_'Because he's annoying.'_

_**How?**_

_'He just... is.'_

_**And what about the rest? You barely know them too...**_

_'Fine, he also gets a tattoo..._

_I can't think of any.'_

_**What about the first tattoo that you ever did on yourself?**_

_'You mean my name?'_

_**Un**__._

_'Why the hell would I tattoo my name over his heart?'_

_**No dickwad, tattoo his name over his heart... Except make it saying 'scorpion'.**_

_'Why not just tattoo a scorpion then?'_

_**You can do that too.**_

_'No fair, why does he get two?'  
_

_**Oh shoosh, it's not as if you're ever going to actually get to touch these dazzling guys anyways.**_

_'When you say it like that I sound gay.'_

_**There's nothing wrong with Gay's and we both know that. Gay, bi. Same thing anyways. And what do you mean "you"? I am you.**_

_'Then shut up. I don't want to be called crazy on my first day of school.'_

_**As if you'd even need me for that.**_

* * *

"I'm your science teacher Orochimaru" The tall pale man continued. Goodness. He looked like Lord Voldemort with plastic surgery! What's with all the Harry Potter references?

He had long black hair that looked like a wig which was about to fall off along with yellow eyes... And was it just me, or were his pupils slit like a cat's?... Or a snake's...

"This is my assistant Kabuto" He barely even acknowledged the four-eyed silverette that entered the room, bowed like a slave, then began to follow around the creepy science teacher with a glazed look in his eyes.

_**Holy shit I think he's hard.**_

My eyes accidentally averted down to the silverett's crotch.

_**Phyc. Hah, you totally just looked at it.**_

I rolled my eyes at my self conscious's childishness, then payed attention to the problem at hand.

"So, I know most of you probably know each other already considering you're in the group "Akatsuki" meaning that you've probably had classes together all through the past years, but there is a new transfer student so we're required to "start anew" as Tsunade claimed" The snake-like professor rolled his eyes. "Uchiha, go first" Orochimaru grinned in a twisted way.

"Itachi" three commas in a circle stated monotonously.

"Kisame!" gills grinned.

"Fucking Hidan's the name!" Scythe fist pumped.

"Kakuzu" stitch's simple glanced at me.

"**Zet**_su_" Vines said in what almost sounded like two voices.

"Tobi!" 'Uchiha'-look-alike cheered.

"Pein" Rinnegan kept staring at me with this cool eyes.

"Konan" rose smiled slightly.

"Sasori as you already know" Scorpion smirked.

"Hey un, I'm Deidara. Nice to meet you" I nodded slightly to them.

_**Shit. That snake guy is totally raping you with his eyes.**_

I look at my sensei. Fuck. It was true.

_'Ew, I feel like he's undressing me mentally...'_

_**I think he actually is.**_

_'Blech, just like he did to the Uchiha dude'_

_**Well you two **_**do **_**sort of look like girls with your long hair and perfect skin... Sorta, not really.**_

"Well, since it's only the first day, we won't to anything too **rough**-" I hated the way he riled that off his abnormally long tongue. "-but don't expect us to just sit here either. Why don't we start out with Chemicals"

I have a doctorates degree in chemicals etc. it was as though this class was _**meant **_for me.

Do you know how that feels?

It almost makes you as happy as... Never mind.

"What is this chemical" Professor Orochimaru held up a light green liquid.

'_Psh, that's an easy one.'_

I raised my hand to answer, but the teacher had already turned around and began pointing to the other bottles and pictures of bottles.

"No one? How about this one?" He still hadn't turned around and continued pointing to different bottles. "Not a single one? Not a surprise. How about some vocabulary on terms used?"

Ooh ooh ooh! I knew this one!

"No one? Not a surprise-"

I couldn't goddamn take it anymore! When you ask a fucking question, turn around for the freaking answers!

"(1) "Acutely Hazardous Substance" means a hazardous substance which:

(A) has an oral LD50 (rat) toxicity of less than 50 milligrams per kilogram;

(B) has an inhalation LC50 (rat) toxicity of less than 2 milligrams per liter;

(C) has a dermal LD50 (rabbit) toxicity of less than 200 milligrams per kilogram; or

(D) causes or is capable of causing death, serious illness or serious physical injury to any person or persons as a consequence of release into the environment.

(2) "Chemical Abstract Service Number" or "CAS number" is the unique address for a chemical substance assigned by the CAS division of the American Chemical Society.

(3) "Hazardous Substance" means any substance which:

(i) because of its quantity, concentration, or physical, chemical or infectious characteristics causes physical injury or illness to humans when improperly treated, stored, transported, disposed of, or otherwise managed;

(ii) poses a present or potential hazard to the environment when improperly treated, stored, transported, disposed of, or otherwise managed;

(iii) because of its toxicity or concentration within biological chains, presents a demonstrated threat to biological life cycles when released into the environment;

(iv) is a substance whose manufacture, processing, contribution in commerce, use, possession or disposal is banned, prohibited or limited pursuant to the federal Toxic Substances Control Act (15 U.S.C., Section 2601 et seq) as of June 1, 1985;

(v) is a pesticide whose use or possession is prohibited pursuant to the federal Insecticide, Fungicide and Rodenticide Act (7 U.S.C. 135 et seq) as of June 1, 1985;

(vi) is a substance defined as a hazardous substance pursuant to the federal Comprehensive Environmental Response, Compensation and Liability Act (42 U.S.C. 9601 et seq) as of June 1, 1985;

(vii) is an acutely hazardous substance;

(viii) is a hazardous waste as identified or listed in Part 371 of this Title; or

(ix) is petroleum as defined in this Part.

(4) "Oral LD50 (rat) toxicity" means a calculated dose of a substance which is expected to cause the death of 50 percent of an experimental rat population when administered orally.

(5) "Inhalation LC50 (rat) toxicity" means a calculated concentration of a substance in air, exposure to which is expected to cause the death of 50 percent of an experimental rat population when inhaled.

(6) "Dermal LD50 (rabbit) toxicity means a calculated dose of a substance which is expected to cause the death of 50 percent of an experimental rabbit population when applied to the skin.

(7) "Petroleum" means oil or petroleum of any kind and in any form including but not limited to oil, petroleum fuel oil, oil sludge, oil refuse, oil mixed with other waste, crude oil, gasoline and kerosene.

(8) "RQ" means reportable quantity as defined in section 595.1(c) of this Title.

(9) "Release" means any unauthorized pumping, pouring, emitting, emptying, overfilling, spilling, leaking, leaching or disposing, directly or indirectly, of a hazardous substance so that the substance or any related constituent thereof, or any degradation product of such a substance or of a related constituent thereof, may enter the environment." I spat out like a computer, but it was freaking worth it to see everyone flabbergasted.

That's right.

The Uchiha _and _the professor.

Do you know how that feels?

Almost as good as... Never mind.

_**Damn that smexy carrot top. He's just smirking.**_

_Maybe he's just impressed?_

_**Of what? You're abnormal attraction or toxic chemicals? Remember... You messing around with chemicals is what led to-**_

_'I know I know... The explosion...'_

_'Great. I'm already wallowing in my past and it's only second period'_

_**This is gonna be one long year for you.**_

* * *

**Author's note: **see what I mean by 'second voice' now? I was re-going over Deidara's not-totally-explained past in my head, and I realized that by working with so many chemicals, one may not be _totally _sane. So yeah, that's where the voices come from.

Oh, and later on _**if **_Zetsu gets a tattoo, please excuse black skin for turning white. And I love my Zetsu, so don't say bad things about him! And yes, I know both sides aren't actually called Zet and Su, but that's just the way he identifies himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Sasori's pov

**Author's note: **sorry for the long wait

**Dissclaimers: **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters etc

* * *

I'd been at school for about a week now, so I knew most of the things like where to go, what to do, who to avoid, etc. However, since it had only been a week, I didn't really know anyone yet.

Okay, I know that isn't a usable excuse.

Why you ask?

Because Naruto already has 11.

At first he was avoided. Don't ask me why, but the kids were just... afraid I guess.

Of course me, being the overprotective mother hen I am, went straight there with Naruto as soon as he told me that morning at breakfast, but while I was arguing with Mrs. Inuzuka, Naruto had already made a friend. It was a small redhead named Gaara.

Gaara looked a lot like Sasori.

Short/smaller than most kids his age, crimson fluffy/messy hair, pale skin, and sleepy looking eyes. Gaara had huge minty fresh green eyes though with fark raccoon rings around them... Or are they panda-eyes rings? He looks like a red panda in all since he's red, panda-looking and raccoon looking. A red panda just suits him huh.

Anyways, so after that a bunch of other kids befriended him. Sakura (She's sweet looking but a total flirt... and a violent one at that), Sasuke (He's cute, but a total prick {and lol I love his hair}), Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Ino.

They're cute kids, but each of them have their own annoying quirks. Like Lee, I can **swear** on my friggin _**life**_ that he's got some sort of relation with Gai Sensei! If not father and son, then _at least _cousins!

So yeah, anyways, basically I'm still a loner. In fact, class ended just now so I was packing up my stuff from my locker. My black, glossy baby is number 875 with a combination of 7-14-21. How epic is that? I always take great care of her and keep her clean etc.

Can you guess how I am about my black glossy car?

My car's name is Katsu.

She's my #1 baby while me locker's my #2.

_**Never **_touch by baby.

I carefully put my books in my bag -which was now around 8 million pounds- and slung the old thing over my shoulder while carefully closing my locker so it wouldn't scratch.

When I first got my baby she had scratches and paint chips etc like all the other lockers, but as soon as I saw her, the next day I brought in my mini paint bucket and got 'er cleaned up.

Of course the principal, Mrs. Tsunade, told me I wasn't allowed to bring any outside paint in again without teacher permission, but I still cleaned up my baby so it was all worth it.

"Deidara, wait!" I heard a familiar smooth voice call out to me. I look to my left to see none other than Sasori running up to my, panting a little. Did I mention that he always smelled like strawberries?

I'll never admit it, but once I learned that -by accidentally sniffing him when I bent down hear his head-, I actually didn't mind sitting next to him anymore.

"What is it un?" I asked coolly, making sure he didn't notice I fazed out for a second there.

"You know how we have to get partners for the English project..." He trailed off expecting me to put the pieces together.

Hey, I'm not Naruto. I figured it out, but I wanted him to say it, so I played dumb.

"Yup, what about it un?" I asked innocently while tilting my head to the side, making some gilden strands of my hair slide off of my cheek.

Sasori watched my face contently though; like a cat would watch a bird as it stretched its wings.

Obviously he had fazed out.

* * *

"What, do you need a question?" The blonde asked causing me to zone back in.

"Oh, yeah- I mean, no, I mean" Okay, just take a deep breath and breathe!

That smug Deidara. He was obviously enjoying this. I could see it in his not-so-innocent eye.

"Would you like to be my partner I guess?" I shrugged coolly as if the whole stuttering before hadn't happened.

Suddenly a huge smile sprouted on his perfect face causing me to almost wince at its brightness.

"Sure un" He tilted his head back to normal. Earlier I had sworn that I saw his other eye, but it was a _**way**_ darker blue color, so I just assumed I imagined it.

What was I supposed to say now? Thanks? Oh well, I was new at this whole "you actually have to talk to people" thing. Hell, I was only doing this because Everyone dared me to!

Usually I just skipped these whole 'partner' things and did them myself (my grades were extraordinary enough that they just ignored it), but for some reason I didn't really mind Deidara.

Sire at first he was just a... well, thing, but one day when he bent down next to me, I noticed that he smelled weird.

Like vanilla.

And no way was I going to admit it, but I loved the smell of vanilla.

So after that, I just began t gradually... well, _notice_ him. He was obviously smart -I mean fuck, he totally showed even _Orochimaru_ up on the first day!-, but sometimes he was also just so... clueless.

Like half the girls (and some guys) in our class had a huge crush on him, but whenever they hinted on, he just acted so lala-style.

That's why when he acted innocent around me I almost fell for it, but that mischievous glint in his eye told me otherwise.

"Sure, thanks" I just shrugged before whipping around and walking back towards my little group of "friends".

Sigh~ Vanilla

"So~ How'd it go?" Hidan grinned.

"Nothing 'went'. I asked and he replied" I narrowed my eyes at the albino.

"Did blondie say yes?" Tobi piped up being annoying as usual.

"Maybe" I smirked at him.

"What was the bitch's name anyways?" Hidan began to pry. For some reason the way Hidan called Deidara 'bitch' pissed me off, but I knew underneath that he naturally had a speaking problem.

"Deidara" I growled out. Now this caught the rest of the group's attention.

"Deidara Iwa? As in the one that even showed up Itachi and Orochimaru?" kakuzu blinked his christmas eyes.

"Do you know any other Deidara's?" I rolled my chestnut eyes at him.

Itachi just narrowed his eyes at us all showing that Deidara hadn't won yet.

Now _that_ would be a fun battle to watch.

"Deidara Iwa..." Pein smirked causing us all to shiver.

"Let me guess, you want him too?" Kisame grinned his famous toothy grin.

"Ew, when you say it like that he sounds like a man-whore" Hidan stuck out his tongue.

"Deidara's... nice" a voice muttered causing us all to whip around.

Oh, it was just Zetsu.

How come it's always so easy to forget about him?

"Zetsu knows him?" Tobi chirped again in that annoying sing-song voice.

"He was my partner in History class for an activity... **He was nice enough, though he kept asking weird questions about my skin, like if my black side got burned if it would show up and such. It was kind of strange, but other than that he was just overall nice.** He doesn't avoid us like the rest. Even outside of class he willingly chats once in awhile"

Now that was interesting... And why was I slightly pissed when he said he and Deidara were "partners"? Strange...

* * *

On my way home I took in a deep breath to prepare for what was to come.

"Sasori!" The usual brother arrived as soon as I entered the room. Lately Gaara had been much happier ever since he met this 'Naruto' kid. It was cute.

"Hey twerp" I ruffled up his fluffy red hair.

"Daddy's not home yet" He reported so I would finally stop being quiet. Now _that_ was a relief. "But he'll be home in around 5 minutes, so you better hurry" Gaara pecked me on the cheek before running up to his room like a good little boy.

That's good.

Now hopefully he won't be seen... And he won't be hurt.

After about 5 minutes like the little tomato told me, the door burst open to reveal an alcohol intoxicated man with liquor stained clothes and slightly-stinging breath.

That's our daddy alright.

"Welcome home father" I announced my presence like I'm always told to do... So he knows I haven't run away.

"Damn right you ar', you lil' piece a shit" He slurred, making sure to knock me over with his buff shoulder when he walked by. "Where's bitch number two?" He whipped his head around the room as if Gaara would suddenly appear if he looked a second time.

"Up in his room doing homework" I replied evened toned so he wouldn't notice I was secretly plotting a million ways to decapitate him. Maybe even turn hi- Nah, even he's too much trash to even be made into one of my puppets.

Not that turning humans into puppets are possible anyways, but it never hurts to dream right?

"Good... Where's dinner?" He then sauntered off into our large kitchen, a little wobbly.

How the hell were we rich with a guy like that running the house? I just assumed it was because he owned a slave-house or something.

"I'll have it heated promptly" I replied before scurrying away. I liked to use big words on him, mostly because a guy like him couldn't understand half of them.

..~*~..

After my usual scoldings over nothing in particular, I finally slipped up to my room to be alone. Scratch that, even though my adoptive father was rich, he still made Gaara and I share a room, so technically I wasn't alone, but the little angel was sleeping anyways.

I plopped on my bed and pulled out my cinnamon colored phone -It had a custom scorpion painted on it by your truly- to check my texts.

4 new messages.

_We had plans tonight, remember?! I'll only forgive you if you missed it for something important... Like you finally got laid etc._ /Hidan

Oh right... That studying... Oh well, he'd be too busy cursing and complaining -as usual- to do the test anyways.

_We still on for Sunday with the group? I know your father can be very harsh sometimes... _/Pein.

He was the only one who knew. He figured it out awhile ago, and luckily promised to keep it a secret. Isn't he so caring when no one's around? D'awww, and he was right. I might not be able to make it... My new bruises may not be healed by then...

_Hey Saso, it's me Konan. I just wanted to ask where you got your shirt today, it's totally sexy _/Konan

Okay. Konan was just plain random sometimes, I just figured it was a girl thing.

_Hey, can you send "Hi, it's me Sasori, I was wondering when we could meet up?" to this number: xxx-xxx-1875? it's *extremely* important okay? Just trust me. _/Kakuzu

Who's number was that?

Knowing that Kakuzu would never waste money on texting unless it was actually important, I typed in the number and sent the message he asked.

* * *

My phone buzzed on my nightstand stirring me from my almost-asleep state. Who the hell's gonna text me at 11:27pm?! And seriously, as soon as I lay down to finally get some rest? (Naru was being troublesome) How coincidental.

_Hi, It's me Sasori, I was wondering when we could meet up? _/Sasori

Sasori? How did he get my number?

'_Oh well'_

'_**Better save that number'**_

'_Hell yeah, Sasori's a cool guy, so why not?'_

_Hey Sasori, whatever time works for you /_Deidara

_How about Saturday around 5pm?_ /Saso

'_**Why so late?'**_

'_Maybe he has something going on.'_

'_**Or maybe he's avoiding someone...'**_

_Sure, it's a date then _/Dei

That all I typed quickly before finally yawning and falling knock-out-cold half on the bed and half on the floor.

* * *

**AN: **Ooh~ So Saso's related to Gaara huh? then where the fuck is Kankuro and Tamari while Gaara's in an abusice house!

And just FYI, Deidara is uke in this and Sasori is Seme. And no, it's not because Deidara is totally girly etc, he could totally be the dominant seme if he wanted, it's simply because I seriously can't imagine _**Sasori**_ being uke in my story.

Reviews are welcome 3


	5. Chapter 5: Hidan Painting

**AN:** Another song in this fic. 

_Breaking the Habit_ by Linkin Park

[chance (period) to ".", change (slash) to "/" and remove spaces]

you tube (period) com (slash) watch?v=v2H4l9RpkwM

* * *

"Ready Naru?" I called up the stairs to my younger brother as I finished packing our lunches once again.

"Yep yep!" He called down the stairs as I heard his scampering over to me.

"You seem excited un" I rolled my eyes knowing why.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see you later! I can introduce you to all my friends! I've told them so much about you' He grinned, glad that I volunteered to help out at the school for an hour or two after my classes ended. I had finished all my homework and projects for the week (except for the one I was supposed to work on with Sasori this evening), so I had just signed up anyway.

"I can't wait you for you to meet Gaara, and Sakura, and Kiba, and Sasuke and-"

"Wait un, I thought you hated Sasuke" I raised an eyebrow as I also grabbed my keys and he grabbed his bag, heading out to my _favorite gal_ we liked to call; the car.

"Well, I did, but..." Naruto blushed a bit causing me to blink at him a few times and make sure I wasn't imagining it. "He apologized... and asked to be my friend" Naruto's face was cherry red.

I smirked.

"And _how_ did he apologize un?"

Naruto glared at me because he knew that I knew most of it.

"Tell me un or no song today"

That sure got him worried as he seemed to weigh the options out in his head.

"He... kissed me"

"PSHHH" I spit out my nonexistent tea/coffee. Okay, yeah I knew something strange happened, but I didn't know it was an actual _kiss_.

"Then Gaara got all sulky, but when I asked him why he wouldn't tell me... so I kissed him to apologize too!" By now Naruto had his head tucked into his knees so I couldn't see his undoubtedly radiant face.

"Oooo~ So who do you like?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at the blushing 7-year-old.

"Deidara!" Naruto yelped as he playfully kicked my arm with his stubby feet.

"Okay okay" I chuckled, but by the time we finished discussing our 'no-more-kissing-other-children-in-your-class-anymore-though' conversation, we had already arrived at the school, so no song.

"D'awww, well, bye Dei-chan! See you later!" Naruto beamed at me that goofy grin before hopping out of the car and running along to his school.

Now for mine...

* * *

"Now find your partners!" My lazy teacher Anko announced before stuffing more dango in her mouth.

I scanned the art room for any faces worth my amazing artistic skills.

Nah, just kidding, I wasn't that full of myself... yet... So instead I basically just looked around for any person without a partner.

That left one silverette with lavender eyes and slicked back hair. His skin was a beautiful milky color and his lilac eyes seemed to basically glow since the rest of him was... well, white. Not in a racist way or anything, it's just that it was true. He must have been albino.

"Hey, you wanna-" I walked up and began to ask him only to be cut off by him staring at me and his face erupting into a mischievous grin.

"You're Deidara, right?"

I was slightly disturbed that so far almost all the people I walked up to knew my name, but chose to brush it off.

"Yeah, and you are un?" I asked as politely as I could, hoping we could get on with the class already.

"Hidan's the name" he grinned foolishly.

"Well, yeah, nice to meet you Hidan un. Would you like to be my partner then?"

_**Not that there's much of a choice.**_

"Sure blondie!" He grinned again before we walked and took seats across from each other.

First I sketched the basic shape of the albino's head. Then I drew my lead-lines. His eyes, nose line, and bottom-lip line. Then his gorgeous eye shape, mouth, slight nose, and began to lightly sketch the shape of his hair.

"Damn this is hard!" He groaned while running his slender fingers through his silver hair.

"Hidan! Language!" Anko snapped at him.

"English and a bit of Japanese, you?" he retorted smartly causing her to glare at him shortly.

"Well, I guess it would be with someone like me" I began, not really paying attention to what I was saying as I continued to sketch. "As for you though, you're features are very defined and beautiful, so it's easy. Like your jaw, it's very sharp and defined easily showing you're masculinity, however, you're slightly slim waist and large eyes also make you seem slightly feminine. Not as if you're anything remotely close to girly"

_**Simply that it's obvious you're gay.**_

'_Simply that if you were ever paired up with another guy, you'd definitely be uke.'_

"And you're eyes" I continued to ramble. I had finished with outlining and defining his head and slight neck, now for the darkening of lines and then shading (since this was supposed to be grayscale style).. "They're such a marvelous color. Did you know that purple combines the stability of blue and the energy of red? It's associated with royalty. It symbolizes power, nobility, luxury, and ambition. It also conveys wealth and extravagance. Purple is associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic too. A very majestic color" By now the silverette's cheeks were slightly rosy, and I actually -accidentally- even began dusting his cheeks lightly in my portrait.

"According to surveys, almost 75 percent of pre-adolescent children prefer purple to all other colors. Purple is a very rare color in nature; so some people even consider it artificial. You're eye color must also be rare then. And you too, so handsome" I continued rambling, darkening his cheeks to a similar shade as he was now.

"Ugh, th-thanks" He stuttered while trying to hide his blush behind his canvas causing me to chuckle at his childish antics.

"Class is over!" Anko sighed in relief as the bell rang announcing lunch.

"Wha-" I cut myself.

"You're not finished?" She asked as she walked over and gazed upon my picture. "Wow this is really good. So realistic.." She muttered to herself. "Almost as if I could touch it..." She seemed in a trance for a second before clearing her throat and leaning away from the alluring image of blushy-Hidan.

"Obviously you're like Sasori..." I didn't get it, and she must have realized it because she rolled her eyes and continued explaining. "Meaning that you're... art level is at a higher rank than the rest of the class-"

"Hey! You tryin' to say something?" Hidan growled, once again being childish making me want to scold him.

"-so you're probably not going to complete the assignment since you take much longer or 'perfecting' your piece... You can stay during lunch if you want I guess" She shrugged and I nodded, wanting to finish shading the adorable Hidan image.

"If that's alright with you of course" I looked towards Hidan who was still glaring at Anko from misinterpreting her explanation.

"Sure, it's not as if I had any money for lunch anyway" Hidan shrugged while mumbling something about some "Kuzu" guy and owing him so the 'miser' took his money.

* * *

I continued to draw Hidan during lunch -who was now gleefully eating mine(since I wasn't hungry and he called my food 'angelic')-, but since he was "occupied" while eating, I only worked on other parts like his hair.

Lost in my artistic trance, I failed to notice "Kuzu" enter the room and also failed to notice the song that began to mumble from my lips.

"Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again-"

I carefully put down my shading pencil and began to drag my brush with plain water across the image, making it a painting like everyone else had done.

"I don't want to be the one,

The battles always choose-

'Cause inside I realize,

That I'm the one confused-"

My once slow and precise brush marks began to get thicker and fuller, no longer a 'clean' image...

"I don't know what's worth fighting for,

Or why I have to scream!

I don't know why I instigate,

And say what I don't mean!

I don't know how I got this way;

I know it's not alright-

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit,

Tonight~."

I accidentally swabbed the brush near the shadow on the image's neck, so now the brush was leaving dark streaks across the page, looking a lot like a splattered image.

"Clutching my cure;

I tightly lock the door,

I try to catch my breath again...

I hurt much more,

Than anytime before,

I had no options left again...

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_"

I whispered the last part, but my voice unintentionally kept singing and raising to the chorus in my head as I unconsciously continued singing.

"I don't want to be the one,

The battles always choose-

'Cause inside I realize,

That I'm the one confused-"

Was I even painting anymore? I wasn't quite sure. I was in a trance...

"I don't know what's worth fighting for,

Or why I have to scream!

I don't know why I instigate,

And say what I don't mean!

I don't know how I got this way;

I'll never be alright-

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight~"

_The explosion..._

"I'll paint it on the walls~

'Cause I'm the one that falls~

I'll never fight again~

And this is **how it ends**:

I don't know what's worth fighting for,

Or why I have to scream!

But now I have some clarity,

To show you what I mean-

I don't know how I got this way;

I'll never be alright-

So, I'm breaking the habit,

I'm brea_king_ the habit,

I'm breaking the habit,

Tonight ..."

..~*~..

My eyes slowly faded back into reality as nearly-silent whispers continued to come out my mouth as if I had just finished singing.

I blinked a few times and leaned back, surprised by the sudden painting before me.

It was Hidan, the shading and lighting was perfect, as if you could actually touch and feel his soft face, but that wasn't the strangest part. There were slashed of deep grey, the color that would be 'red' as if in color. It was dark and framed the canvas, a few splatters on Hidan's cheek, and drip running down his chin, but there was still that dazzling blush that made him look slightly frightened, as if he had been running and running.

Some cloud-like spots were lighter on the image too, looking a lot like pants of hot breath on a cold day.

Why did he look scared you ask?

Because his pupils were slightly smaller than usual and they seemed to be looking up and the shadow that was leaning over his face. The blood-like liquid that was framing the picture though, sprouted out flowers of red and crimson, flaming the portrait as if roses and engulfed it in flames.

Had I painted that?

Why such a scary picture?

And when had I painted it?

'_I seriously can't remember what happened for the last few minutes..._

_Except...'_

_**The accident.**_

'_Why was I thinking about that?'_ I thought as the song 'Breaking the habit' rung in my ears.

"Crap, was I unconsciously singing again un?" I peeked behind the canvas to see and quite flabbergasted Hidan. "What un?" I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"You sing awesome bro" He grinned. I unintentionally blushed, then picked up the canvas and was about to walk away before-

"Hey, I wanna see it" Hidan protested as he stood up and handed me back my lunch-bag.

"Wha- no" I glared at him,a blush painting my cheeks again. there was no way I was gonna show a bold pride-filled guy like this a painting of them looking scared and panting.

"Why not!"

"'Cause I gave you my lunch"  
"Sure you can cook like a god, but I still think I deserve a peek" hidan raised an eyebrow at me. "Why won't you let me see it? It's not as if it's bad or anything, I mean, I saw it earlier, it looked fantastic" he smiled reassuringly.

"Hidan, just let it go" A gruff voice sounded off behind me causing me to literally squeak and whip around, still hiding the front of the painting. All-in-all, I really wanted to repaint the whole thing so that Hidan would look... well, more _Hidan_ and less, well, scared.

"Oh, hey Kakuzu" Hidan grinned.

"I', Kakuzu, nice to meet you Deidara" The taller man smirked, as though he had a trick up his sleeve...

_**Damn he'd look sexy with those stitch tattoos.**_

"Why can't I see it though~ Kakuzu saw it since he was standing behind you, and you saw it, and Anko will see it, so why not the sexy paint-_**ed**_!?" Hidan complained, Kakuzu only winked at me and ushered the swearing silverette out of the art room.

I let out a sigh of relief as I gave the painting to Anko (who laughed at the sight of _Hidan_ actually being **scared**), grabbed my lunch-box, and headed down to the next period of the day.

* * *

**AN: **Yes Deidara will meet Gaara and go on his 'date' *wink wink* with Sasori soon, so hold your horses!

And yes, sooner or later the tattoos will be- err, burned on! Hahahahahaha!

...

That last line sounded a lot cooler in my head.

P.S. Sorry for the lack of Sasori and Naru in this chapter by the way, but I just wanted to get it out anyway so you'd all be sitting on the edge of your seats for the next one ;3

**xXxX Replies to reviews XxXx**

**S-AcidRain**= I know right? Sometimes I get really annoyed when people make Dei too blushy. I understand that he blushes often in my stories too, but hopefully he won't be permanently pink lol.

**AddictedToCorn= **yep, I wanted to get an outlook on his P.O.V.

**Akaichou=** lol, Naru's having a 3some with Gaara and Sasuke. JK, but seriously, I think they should stick together in this story as best friends and their naive cuteness. I don't think Naruto will end up choosing one over the other^^ (it may even lead to Itachi actually accepting Deidara as a friend! *le gasp*)


	6. Chapter 6: Daycare sub (pt 1)

[AN: Sorry about the long wait to update. Will you forgive me? No? That's okay; I'll just make it up to you by leaving off on yet another cliffhanger! Muahahahaha!

Once again, this chapter hasn't been edited due to my lack of time, so I hope you can try and ignore it^^]

* * *

"Naruto-un!" I called as I entered the daycare, watching amused as a dandelion of gold rushed out and all but pounced on me.

"You came!" he grinned from cheek to cheek.

"Well, I did volunteer to watch the extra kids after all" I rolled my eyes as he continued to snuggle into my chest. What I meant by 'extra kids', was watch the extra children who have to stay late in the daycare- you know, who's parents pick 'em up extra late? Well yeah; it turns out most of Naruto's friends are in that group.

"So, where is Gaara un?" I finally asked.

"Oh! He's in the back!" Naruto smiled excitedly while leaping off me and literally dragging me towards the back room where the other kids were most likely playing.

_**Dang, when did this kid get so strong?**_

_When we first met, remember the alarm clock?_

_**Damn that thing STUNG**_

"Gaara!" Naruto chirped causing a short kid in the back to glance up. I have to say, I was taken aback. Sure Naru had explained his looks very descriptively (well, as descriptive as a 7-year-old can get) and maybe shown me a picture, but I'd never actually seen the kid in person.

He was cute.

"Come meet my Niisan!" Naruto giggled. At the mention of Naruto's "Niisan", nearly every head in the room snapped towards me.

"This is your brother?" A little girl asked with strawberry blonde hair, though if you ask me she was more towards the strawberry side since her hair was literally bright pink.

"Aww, you must be Sakura-chan un" I smiled down at her warmly. "Naru-kun has told me so much about you~"

"Wha- no I haven't!" Naruto blushed fiercely causing the little girl to giggle.

"What about me?" A boy ran up to me with (what seemed to be_ canines poking out from the corners of his mouth. He had tan skin and spiky brown hair along with two red up-side-down triangles on his cheeks like the woman who ran the daycare.

"Hm…" I fake pondered for a moment causing the boy to bite his lip in what seemed to be worry. "Are you un… Kiba-kun?"

The boys face brightened up as he let out a "Yeah!", but I seriously mistook it for a bark at first. I also absentmindedly wondered if their last name was '**Inu**zuka' for a reason…

"Yep, Naruto talks about his best friends often" I smiled causing the boy to blush slightly. Why did he blush when I smiled at him? Oh well.

"Hm…" A girl mumbled from behind me. I turned around to face her, and to my surprise it was a young girl who had short blonde hair with a clip in the corner of it.

"Yes Ino-chan?"

"You look like a girl"

I froze.

Naruto froze.

"And so do you" I replied quickly, fighting off the urge to hit the rude child.

"Be my older sister" She grinned cheekily at me.

"No, he's **my** older sister!" The pinkette rushed to the scene.

"Guys, come on, Dei-chan's **my** older brother" Naruto laughed sheepishly, only to be glared at by both girls.

_**Well, isn't this sweet- you already have fans~**_

I animatedly sweat-dropped while slowly sneaking away.

_**Wait, Naru's now it the center of a bitch-slap fight**_

_Naruto's old enough now to fight his own battles now! *salutes*_

"Now, where is Gaara-kun?" I mumbled quietly, only to feel a slight tug on my pant leg. I looked down to meet the brightest sea0green eyes ever. "Oh, there you are" I chuckled, forgetting how abnormally small the child was. I absentmindedly wondered if maybe he was as malnourished as he looked…

"Are you hungry?" I asked, knowing how he always seemed to be hungry. (Or he didn't get enough food at home, but I knew that couldn't _possibly_ be true)

Gaara hesitated, shyly looking down at his feet before peeking his large eyes back up at me.

"No need to be shy, I don't mind" I giggled… well, as many as a giggle can get. Which might I saw, is a _**very**_ many giggle…

Gaara peeked at me again, and nodded hesitantly. I reached down with ease, lifting the child who looked around 5 (yet was probably 7). He froze up at first, but as soon as I pressed him against my chest reassuringly and used my much-longer-legs to step over and "sneak" behind the group of younger squabbling children, we carefully snuck outside the room to the hallway where I kept my extra lunchbox (where I had been planning all along to give to Gaara).

Why was I so comfortable with holding Gaara as if to save and protect him? Lets just say that back in Japan, poor Naru wasn't… liked.

As soon as I was adopted and saw what was happening in his school life, of course I jumped in and saved him!

* * *

"_We're happy to welcome you into our family Dei" Kushina smiled warmly, once again pulling me into a bone-crushing hug._

**How many times does she have to do that to confirm that you're breast-less and are-not-and-never-shall-be a female?**

Oh please, I'm sure it's just because she's psyched about having a new son

**No, I'm pretty sure it's the "YOU'RE TOTALLY NOT A MALE!" thing**

Bastard

**And you know it**

_Once Kushina finally released me, and I was sent yet another grin form my… father Minato, I looked off in the corner at the tiny 3-year-old boy toddling around the corner, an obvious pout on his face._

_I looked back at Minato for a moment, him sending me a reassuring nod._

**1****st**** impressions are always the most important**

From a 3-year-old?

_I slowly pattered after the toddler, him somehow managing to escape for a whole hour before I cornered him on his bed._

_Why was he… shaking though_

"_What's wrong?" I whispered as I snuck close._

"_NO!" He screeched, flinging anything his tiny arms could reach at me. (This just happening to be his abnormally heavy alarms clock which I was quite positive dented my head)_

**How the hell could he carry it then?**

"_W-what's wrong?" I repeated, gripping my bleeding head with a hiss. Oh well, I had gone through worse, like when that chemical reaction singed off my eyebrows along with most of my facial skin…_

"_I'm fwee at home- fwee fwom all da oder childwen! Not you! Weave!" he screeched, throwing pillows now (which were now coated in blood too)_

_Why the hell was I bleeding so much?_

"_Free from all the other… children?" Naruto was obviously too young to go to school, so he must have been talking about the local kids. But why didn't he like them? "Naruto-"_

"_No!" he screamed, burying himself under the covers._

_I slowly crept over, still clutching my aching head-_

**CURSE THAN DAM ALARM CLOCK!**

"_Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you-"_

I've suffered enough pain myself…

"_LIES! Lies! Lies… lies…" Naruto muttered, obvious sobs escaping him._

"_Naruto" I whispered, slowly climbing on his bed, my heart pounding in my chest and breath suddenly loud. "I promise, ne?"_

_Naruto slowly peeked out from the covers, bright blue eyes slightly brighter than my ice-ones wet and soggy looking on his tear-stricken face._

"_Promise?"_

_I smiled warmly, sitting back on the corner of the bed and placing my arms at my sides to support my body._

"_Do I look like I would lie yeah?"_

"…"

"_Don't answer that"_

"_I… don't want you to lie..."_

"_Will it make you happy of I always tell you the truth if it's important?"_

"_Would dis be conisdewed important?"_

"_Un"_

"_Den yes"_

"_Okay then, I promise" I grinned, a grin soon making it's way on his face._

"_I'b never had a big bwober befow."_

"_Really? Well I've never had a younger brother before."_

"_So… we can do dis togeder?"_

"_Un. We'll do it together"_

_Naruto smiled, why shyly inching closer._

"_So… um…" He looked down at his lap as a blush crept on his cheeks._

"_What yeah?"_

"_Can I… ugh… sit on youw lap like all da oder bwobers do at my schoow?"_

"_Un" I grinned, snatching him up –carefully since I assumed he had bruises from the other bullies at his school- and placing him on my lap._

_I'd have to look further into that bully thing…_

* * *

"Man, you eat like you've been starved for days" I grinned at him, watching in delight as he seemed to be in bliss eating my cooking.

Do you know how that feels?

_**Fucking awesome.**_

Gaara just nodded sheepishly, slowly placing his fork and spoon back in the lunchbox before looking up at me to see what we'd do next.

I have to say, I was actually pretty psyched to learn that Gaara loved me like an older brother (Naruto and his big mouth apparently spilled the 'secret' which Gaara found embarrassing and didn't want me to know).

Along with his actual brother of course.

I seriously wanted to meet this other Subaku. He'd better been taking _good_ care of **my** Gaara.

_**My Gaara? Possessive much?**_

_And you know it._

"Well, since I'll be watching you kids for a while-" I began, taking Gaara's awaiting hand and leading him back into the room that was filled with other children. In fact, I doubted that I'd even seen them all. What about that 'Neji Hyuuga' kid that Naruto talked about now and then?

Something about him always giving him and Gaara the evil-eye when they hung out. I had my suspicions about him, but I'd need to actually meet the kid before giving him and Gaara my blessings.

If Neji himself knew what his feeling were that was.

Apparently they were all (Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke) actually great friends with his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga, and she and Gaara were basically pals. They talked a bit and got along- from what I'd heard anyway. So then again, maybe Neji was just possessive?

_**Like you?**_

_Yeah, like m- hey wait- WHAT!? I'm not possessive!_

_**Yes you are!**_

_Only over Naruto and Gaara!_

_**What about Sasuke?**_

_I haven't met the kid yet…_

_**Per shame, tsk tsk.**_

_Okay fine- so not only Neji, but I need to get to find that Uchiha brat too… Wait, where have I heard that name before?_

"I guess we can play some games?" I more asked Gaara, but as soon as the words escaped my mouth, all of mouths snapped shut and heads (plus eyes) landed on me.

"Games?" Kiba echoed, acting as though it was a foreign word for him.

"Yeah… Haven't you guys ever played any games? Like… 'Guess the song'? Or, 'Two truths and a lie'?"

"Two truths and a lie? How do you even play that?" a small girl with two symmetrical chestnut-colored buns on her head said.

_**The name itself is actually pretty self explanatory…**_

"You children are lost I tell you" I sighed, letting go of Gaara's hand –did he just frown in annoyance?- and walking to the center of the room to sit down.

As soon as I plopped on the floor though, Naruto immediately flew on my lap as if to claim what was his.

Yeah I was actually pretty grateful for his act of putting his life on the line, but seriously, there was like enough space for two or three more kids since all the children before me were so abnormally small. I mean, really! They were all really short, or really thin, so they looked like 4 or 5 year-olds anyway.

"So… What should we play 1st?"

* * *

[AN: Sorry for the long wait people, I've been so busy lately (.3.)

I'll try and update at least once a month, but I'm working on so many other stories right now… (That's not really an excuse though since that's my fault eheheheh)

And about the flashback, sorry about Naruto's speaking being hard to read, but I just met my baby cousin a while ago, and that's what he talks like.

I found it so cute, yet frustrating at the same time. Curse you Deidara and your abnormal ability to understand baby-babbles!]


	7. Note

Hey guys! I'm actually pretty proud of myself that I updated most of my stories this week. yays!

Okay, so I've finally gotten a brain (and listened to some suggestions), so I decided that I'm going to take it one story at a time. Meaning, this story will be put on hold until further notice. Sorry my dears^^'

Here are the stories I'll be working on in order from which one I'll do first to which oen I'll complete last.

**1) **The first story I'm planning on completing will be **Kitty Kitty** (a SasoDei story that I've written for Naruto)

**2) **The second story that I'll be completing will be** Stardust **(a MinaNaru story that i've written for Naruto)

**3)** The third story I'll be planning on completing shall be **You'll be their WHAT? **(a SesshInu story that I've written for Inuyasha)

**4)** The fourth story that I shall be completing will be **Tattooed on your soul** (a SasoDei that I've written for Naruto)

**5) **the fifth story that I will be completing will be **Lovers Doll** (a NaruGaa story that i've written for Naruto).

Alright, thank you all for reading. My other stories are on hiatus until I complete these ones, because seriously, I'm never gonna finish anys tories at this rate *sweat drops*

Oh, and btw, my story Lovers Doll won't actually be completed last, but it will be completed over the course of when I'm working on other stories. (You know, since I'm technically only typing 80%-

*gets jabbed in the stomach*

-60%-

*gets flip-kicked*

-OKAY okay! Since i'm technically only doing **_50%_** of it) *glares at Graffiti-Kami who looks quite smug*.

Okay, so yeah... Thanks for reading- and until further notice!

-Mochi Flavored Fun; OUT!


End file.
